


Written In The Stars

by lovelychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychansoo/pseuds/lovelychansoo
Summary: ChanSoo are soulmates, their names written in the stars.





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!!! This is jut a quicky so please bear with it hahaha. I miss Chansoo soooomuch >< Is it just me? :<

Chanyeol woke up, alone, in a king-sized bed. Instead of sadness, he found himself smiling, remembering the moments that happened last night.

Hands tracing his lips, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wake himself up fully.

 

Kyungsoo was busy cooking in the kitchen when long arms snaked his waist.

"Hey..." Chanyeol said, kissing the other's neck.

"I'll be done in a few minutes." He informed Chanyeol, not minding to face him and continued what he was doing.

Chanyeol just hummed, smelling Kyungsoo's morning scent. He knows the latter meant _don't disturb me when I'm cooking_ but he doesn't want to let go of him.

And Kyungsoo knows, if him not repeating what he said means _okay I won't mind as long as I don't burn the foods._

 

He knows because it's easy for him to read Chanyeol. He knows the latter like the back of his hand.

 

He knows because Chanyeol is his soulmate.

 

 

It'saturday and neither of them has to go to work. They shared breakfast in their little balcony, having the view of the busy city, the sound of cars going to god knows where as a background.

 

But it's Kyungsoo's voice Chanyeol only hears. His husband chuckling at his antics, no matter how corny he is, is what matters the most to him at the moment. Because it had always been Kyungsoo. It had always been about him.

Not just in this lifetime, but in every life Chanyeol had lived. He knows it. He knew it the moment he first saw Kyungsoo.

 

Like a dèjá vu, Chanyeol felt his heart dropping, stomach flipping. He had been in love before, a couple of times, but not _this_ kind of love. Not this much.

 

It feels like he had been, but maybe not in this lifetime. Maybe in another lifetime he met this man, made him feel the same way he feels. And then he knew that Kyugsoo is his soulmate, was and will always be.

 

"Have you ever thought about yourself marrying someone else?" It was Kyungsoo's question that made Chanyeol laugh.

"What are you talking about? Of course not, babe." He answered confidently.

"Hmm. Why? Are you that in love with me?" The other joked.

 

_Yes_. Chanyeol wants to answer immediately. But then just showed a smile.

 

A smile Kyungsoo knows.

 

A smile that answers his question. Because it's a smile only he can see.

 

Because the answer is written all over Chanyeol's face. And Kyungsoo feels it, too.

 

He loves this man just how much this man loves him.

 

 

Breakfast was lovely, having to eat his husband's cooking, but cuddling and spooning him were on another level. And Chanyeol is happy. No, happy is not enough to describe how he feels but no words can, deciding to settle with it.

 

Holding his husband, having him in his long arms, fingers fiddling with the smaller's big sweatshirt. It feels like a dream, a fantasy even.

 

Having been married for five years, Chanyeol still finds moments like this endearing, worth remembering. Especially when he feels Kyungsoo's hands in his cheeks, soothing his skin, the cold metal of their wedding ring, a soundwave engraved in it, tickling him.

 

And every single time he sees the ring in his finger, or in Kyungsoo's, he remembers that their names, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, will always be together.

 

They know it's written in the stars.

 

 

_You can go anywhere_

_You can go which way don't matter how far_

_Because I know we're written in the stars_

_And I promise you everyday_

_To make you feel this way_

_So that you know it's written in the stars_

**Author's Note:**

> ChanSoo cuddling and being soulmates is so <3


End file.
